


Kinktober Prompts for 2019

by Soft_Fluffle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Kinktober 2019, kinktober list, there's a lot of stuff here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 18:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_Fluffle/pseuds/Soft_Fluffle
Summary: In order to make this, I asked my followers to send me kinks on Instagram so I could write them on slips of paper and draw them out of a box to get a variety of possible prompts a day.  We had just enough sent in to get four prompts per day!  I hope there’s something for everybody here, and if there isn’t something you would like to work with on a particular day, don’t worry about it.  Just have fun!I might use this book to post my own writings for this, and if I do I will edit the work information accordingly.





	Kinktober Prompts for 2019

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [Kinktober Prompts for 2019](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980595) by [ThornVineLily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornVineLily/pseuds/ThornVineLily)

Kinktober List

Day 1: Necrophilia | Threesome/Moresome | Inflation | Power difference/authority

Day 2: Incest | Size difference | Voyeurism | Hate fucking/angry sex

Day 3: Oral sex | Role reversal | Public/semi-public sex | Fuck or die

Day 4: Fucking Machine | Branding | Food play/feederism | Femdom

Day 5: Anal | Tentacles | Stockings/Socks | Mindwipe

Day 6: Feet | Pregnancy | Mpreg | Roleplay

Day 7: A/B/O | Biting | Bloodplay | Heat cycle

Day 8: Cross Dressing | Milking | Begging | Bukkake

Day 9: Sensory deprivation | Chastity belts/Cock cages | Oviposition | Tit Fucking

Day 10: Selfcest | Shower/Bath | Uniforms | Mirrors

Day 11: Asphyxiation | Solo/Masturbation | Power bottom | Age Play

Day 12: Primal play | Watersports | Bondage | Dacryphilia

Day 13: Knotting | Vore | Fear | Costumes/Cosplay

Day 14: Chikan/Train Grope | Pet play | Pegging | Body Worship

Day 15: Hierophilia/Religious | Clothes On | Praise Kink | Temperature play

Day 16: Humiliation | Glory hole | Nipple play | Window/Balcony Sex

Day 17: Somnophilia | Double/More penetration | Collars/Leashes | Impact Play

Day 18: Drunk Sex | Intercrural sex/thigh fucking/thigh job | Gun Play | Dirty talk

Day 19: Bestiality | Hair pulling | Dubcon | Maid/Butler

Day 20: Edging | Face fucking/Deepthroat | Mutual masturbation | Gags

Day 21: Cock warming | Aggressive dominance | Lactation | Monsters

Day 22: Face sitting | Sub/Dom | Gore/Guro | Daddy/Mommy Kink

Day 23: Breeding | Degradation | Candle/Wax play | Drugged

Day 24: Toys | Body Swap | Reluctant Sex/Blackmail | Knife play

Day 25: Hypnotism | Cock and ball torture/Ballbusting | Handjob | Breeding Mount/immobilization

Day 26: Rape/Noncon | Overstimulation | Jealousy/Possessive | Small dick humiliation

Day 27: Filming | Licking | Electricity | Cock rings/Straps |

Day 28: Spit roasting | Aphrodisiacs | Sex slave | Size Queen

Day 29: Stuck in a wall | Clothing theft | Cervix penetration | Cock worship

Day 30: Forniphilia (human furniture) | Cuckold | Creampie | High School/College AU

Day 31: Whatever you like!


End file.
